


No, I’m Not

by from_the_underworld



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, angsty, precious Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: Machine Gun Kelly and YUNGBLUD are back in the studio to record another song.What happens when Dom brings Adam along and Colson starts to get jealous?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	No, I’m Not

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship.
> 
> I wish for you to write abt them on whatever platform if you ship them too.

Dom could not have been more happy, Gav had just called him saying that the Machine Gun would love to have him record a song with him for his new album. Dom felt like he could fly, he hadn’t seen Colson in over a month and he had missed him.

When Dom walked into the studio at the back of Colsons house, the first thing he noticed was a blonde girl sitting in Colsons lap, and for the first time in a while, Dom has found someone he truly hated. Adam had come with him and caught on to what Dom was feeling, he wrapped his arm around Doms shoulders as he walked into the sight of Colson.

Colson looked up and saw Dom standing there with a dudes arm wrapped around his shoulders, which prompted him to shove the girl off his lap and stand up, walking towards Dom and enveloping him in a hug. He felt very smug when he felt the man rip his arm away from Dom shoulders as Colson wrapped his arms around Dom and was happy to feel Dom hugging back with the same enthusiasm.

When Colson finally let go, he grabbed a hold of Doms wrist, desperate to get him away from whoever the fuck the dude he brought was, and pulled him towards the booth to record his bit.

_____________

“You okay luv?”

Colson has been zoned out on the couch before Dom shook his arm to snap him back to reality.

“Hmm?” Colson looked over to see Doms sparkly eyes and lopsided grin, he smiled instinctively and nodded. “Yeah, fine. You get the take you needed?” Dom nodded letting go of Colsons arm.

“Yup, perfect darlin’, this records gonna be a hit I can feel it in me toes.” Colson watched as Dom hopped up and danced around a little, he laughed, watching Dom be free and happy was his favourite thing. “Me and Adam we’re gonna head to the Roxy. I would luv it if you came luv!” Colson stood up and leaned against the door frame watching as Dom practically bounced around the place.

“I’d love to come, but who’s Adam?” Dom whipped his head around to meet Colsons eyes, his smile dropped a little.

“Ah shit mate, I forgot to introduce you to Adam!” Colson chuckled finding Dom truly adorable. “Hold on a sec I’ll go get him,” Kells watched a Dom run out of the room and disappear for 30 seconds before he walked back in with the man from earliers arm around his shoulders. Colson has to stop himself from glaring.

“Kells, this is Adam. Adam, meet Colson.” Both Colson and Adam kinda glared at each other as they shook hands. “So what’d ya say Colson? Meet us at the Roxy at 10?” Colson felt his blood boil as he watched Adam plant a kiss on Doms forehead causing him to giggle and squirm.

‘Shit’ Colson thought. ‘He’s got a boyfriend.’

“You know Dom I would but something has come up to do with the album so I’ll just text you later.” And with that Colson practically ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Dom just standing there.

Colson did not in fact text Dom later.

_____________

The next day when Dom came back to the studio for the mixing of the track, Colson barely blinked an eye at him and Dom couldn’t figure out why for the life of him.

Dom found himself sitting in a couch in the front of Colsons studio just thinking before Adam walked in.

“You alright mate?” Dom looked up and smiled a little, Adam put his arm around the back of the chair and Dom leaned into his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m alright, Colsons been ignoring me all day though.” Adam pulled Dom closer to him.

“He’s kind of an asshole, I don’t get why you like him so much.” Dom laughed.

“Yeah he’s kind of an asshole, but that’s part of his charm, I like how he doesn’t take himself to seriously, plus he’s hot as fuck.” Both Adam and Dom burst out laughing at this point. Adam leaned down and planted a kiss on Doms lips.

“Don’t worry mate, he’ll realize what he’s missing soon.” He whispered as Dom sighed and cuddled closer to Adams chest.

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting?” Dom shot up to see Colson standing at the door with two beers in one hand and one in the other.

“No no no Kells-“ Colson cut him off and set the two beers down on a table for them.

“No Dom, it’s fine. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” And with that he walked out.

“Shit!” Dom swore out loud. “Now he thinks we’re dating!” Adam reaches over and opened a bottle before taking a sip.

“So? Just tell him we’re not and that you’re in love with him and itll be fine.” Dom shot a glare over at Adam. “What!”

________________

The next day Dom tried calling Colson four times, he got no response so by the time he was back in the studio, he was already in a shitty mood. Adam had flown back to Doncaster and he was on his own, and he had never felt so alone then in that studio that day.

“Hey Dom?” He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Slim who had called his name, it was just him, Colson and Slim there right now, considering it was almost 5 am on a Tuesday. “We need you and Kells in the booth to record this last part.” Dom nodded and headed into the recording booth making sure to stay as far away from Colson as he could.

When he got in, the first thing he noticed was that there was no mic.

“Hey Slim? What’s going on?” He heard Colson call. Dom watched as Slim stacked an amp and a stereo in front of the door and looked into through the window.

“You two need to work out whatever shit you have going on, I’ll be back in an hour or three.” And despite both his and Colsons banging relentless on the door, he marched off to the kitchen.

Colson sighed and slumped down on the floor, growling underneath his breath at how ridiculous Slim was being, Dom took pity on him and sat int he booth across from him.

“Hey Kells... I’m sorry if the fact I’m not straight makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to bring Adam places if he makes you uncomfortable, he went back to Doncaster you don’t have to worry. I just wanna be your friend again, I miss you mate.” Colson looked up at a Dom with wide eyes.

“Dommy buddy, no no no, I’m perfectly fine with you not being straight, and of course you can bring Adam places, he’s your boyfriend after all.” Dom nearly choked on air.

“Boyfriend?!” Colson made eye contact and shrugged.

“Yeah, you and Adam are dating. Right?” Dom laughed and shook his head.

“No! No! Adam and I are friends! Just friends!”

“But I saw you two kiss?” Dom blushed with embarrassment.

“Yeah... we hook up sometimes, but I swear there are no feelings attached!” Colson shrugged.

“Dude it’s okay.” Doms head snapped up to meet Colsons eyes.

“No! No it’s not! Because I like you but you’re straight but I need you to know I’m single in case you ever question your straightness!” Colson blushed, Doms face immediately filled with regret. “Kells I-“

“Dom I’m not straight, and I’m into you too.”

“You-You are?!” Colson chuckled at the smile spreading across Doms face.

“Yes Dom, now can we stop talking about our feelings like 11 year old girls and make out.”

Dom crawled into Colsons lap and kissed him passionately. Colsons hands gripped Dom at the waist as a Doms hands draped around Colsons neck, Dom could feel himself smile, he felt as if he was in absolute heaven.


End file.
